


Beware, do not mess with karma (secrets have a way of coming out)

by BrightAngelofDarkness



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, I just wanted to write fluffy Steve and Danny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Maybe the ohana will appear but I won't do them justice..., Not Beta Read, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightAngelofDarkness/pseuds/BrightAngelofDarkness
Summary: He didn’t know when it had started, no that was a lie, he knew exactly when it had started but he put it in a box and shoved so far deep down, buried at the depth of the darkest part of his soul, locked and safely hidden away.But sometimes, life, or particularly karma, likes to laugh at the attempt and spring the box to the surface, making him afraid of what could happen when such dire circumstances cause that feeling to return.Because it will return, and it'll return with a ferocity of a tsunami, and he was utterly powerless to stop it.This was that incident.Not beta read, so all errors and spelling are my own.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

He didn’t know when it had started, no that was a lie, he knew exactly when it had started but he put it in a box and shoved so far deep down, buried at the depth of the darkest part of his soul, locked and safely hidden away. But sometimes, life, or particularly karma, likes to laugh at the attempt and spring the box to the surface, making him afraid of what could happen when such dire circumstances cause that feeling to return. Because it will return, it returns with a ferocity of a tsunami, and he was utterly powerless to stop it. This was that incident.

**Danny’s home, 0835hrs**

“Yo Danny? You home?” Steve asked, bypassing knocking and smirked, knowing it would annoy his partner to no end.

“Here babe.” His voice reached from the kitchen, Steve let his smirk slide and a gentle smile replaced it when he walked in the scene in front of him, his heart squeezing with fondness. Calls of ‘hey Uncle Steve!’ greeted him and Charlie was back to giggling like mad as he drew something in his sketchpad, one Steve bought him for his birthday not long ago, a piece of toast hanging out his mouth.

Grace was huffing at her father, but a twitch of amusement with a mischievous sparkle in her eye that belied her supposed frustration. And Danny, well, he was scowling as per normal and gestured wildly with his hands as he empathetically finished whatever conversation he was having with his daughter, “So no, I don’t think you should not do anything, I know you should not do anything, you hear me? Grace, I mean it!”

“Danno, I think maybe you could be overacting a little bit? Just a little!”

Steve grinned widely at her knowing, and entirely intentional, barb towards her father’s attitude. That young lady was dangerous but don’t get him wrong; she was beautiful, kind and so sweet, but she also inherited her mother’s sharp tongue, Danny’s sarcasm and intuition with a twist of her own wicked humour. Sometimes, just for the sake of it, she would say something to needle her Danno to watch him explode because it brought her great satisfaction to also be able to calm him down. A contradiction for sure, and one he tried not to piss off.

“Overreacting? _Overreacting_?! I don’t overreact, I state my displeasure firmly and loudly, as pointedly as I possibly could. And you know, you can blame it on your uncle, that one standing right there, the one-,” Steve really tried not to smirk, but he couldn’t help himself, as Danny pointed a finger at him all the while keeping his eyes firmly on his sweet girl. But like something must’ve sparked his “Steve’s bullshit” radar because he took a quick glance before doubling back and accused. “The one who is currently smirking, why are you smirking? Go make yourself useful, would ya?”

Steve lifted his hands in surrender and shook his head bemusedly, Charlie gasped as the bags crinkled and was out of his chair like he was being shot at, before he dived into his legs, little arms wrapped around him tightly and big blue eyes, so much like his father’s, stared at him and whispered a little too loudly, “Did you get ice-cream too Uncle Steve?”

Luckily, Danny was still carrying on but at a more sedate pace this time, he grinned again and winked at the boy but placed a finger on his lips, Charlie nodded so furiously, he was mildly concerned about whiplash though he chuckled and nodded his head, “C’mon, you can help me put these up, so we can have breakfast before the beach alright?”

Charlie nodded again and bounced on his toes, before tugging Steve along as he tried to dash to the kitchen and chuckled as the boy grunted, pulling against gravity much far too greater than he, but Steve let him guide them to the kitchen.

“Uncle Steve! Please, please help Danno understand!” Grace’s sweet, exasperated voice reached his ears, he poked his head around the corner with a questioning look.

“Oh ho, I don’t think so. You don’t get to bring Steve into this, he has no sense of self-preservation and particular lack of talent for being safe!” He ignored Steve’s indignant ‘Hey!’ before firmly stated, “I said no, Grace.”

“But Danno-” Grace actually seemed to be upset this time and Steve, officially lost, was about to ask what was going on before Danno groaned and put a hand up.

“Okay I’m sorry, it’s not a complete no. But Grace.” He sighed heavily and braced his hands on the benchtop and met her gaze. “Can we, just please? Can we not talk about this anymore today? I promise we’ll talk about it more. Once I’ve had a chance to calm down and actually think things through. Okay?”

They stared at each other, reaching perhaps a stalemate, frustrated browns met with pleading blues before Grace bit her lip and sighed softly before nodding her acquiescence, “Okay Danno.”

Danny didn’t bother to hide the rushed exhale of relief, he walked around the benchtop and gathered her into his arms. “I love you monkey. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I knew it was a big ask but if I didn’t ask you now, I was never going to.” She murmured into his chest, he tightened his hold on her and Steve’s heart clenched painfully warmly, she added with a smile in her voice, “I still love you.”

Danny chuckled and kissed her hair before he told his kids to go and wash up, he turned to Steve and looked surprised to see the eggs and bacon on the pan cooking away and stared at him, “How on earth did you- you know what, I don’t even know why I’m surprised by your typical Army soldier sneakiness.”

He waved a hand in the air as Steve turned to him in exasperation, he pointed the egg flip in his direction, “Sailor. Navy sailor Danny.” Then an empathetic, “ _Navy_!”

Danny just smiled widely at him, amusement showing in full force in the crinkles of his laugh lines and Steve fought the twitch at the corner of his lip, then gestured with his head towards the living area, “Everything okay?”

Danny’s smile dropped as he glanced back, before shaking his head while putting his finger on his lips and mouthed _talk later_. Steve ignored his wild thoughts of Danny’s lips on his own, nodded his affirmative and went back to breakfast, flipping them over. He was concentrating on not burning breakfast that he startled when a warm hand rested on the small of his back, a muffled snort came from behind him.

“Sorry, your goddamn hulking frame is blocking my access to my precious nectar of life.”

Danny’s amused tone reached his ears, Steve rolled his eyes and huffed, gently pushing him back as he reached up to grab his favourite travel mug and coffee. Danny murmured a soft thanks and then there was silence, a tension in the air Steve just noticed now crackled, he frowned as he turned to the blonde-haired man, who stood with a calculating stare. Directed right at him.

Oh no.

It was the one that he used on perps, and often when it was directed at himself when Danny knew something that he wasn’t aware of. He immediately felt his hackles raise and automatically asked defensively, “What?”

Danny didn’t respond, he just continued with the shrewd look and Steve stood taller to make himself intimidating, years of military training kicking in instinctively and that seemed to break the other man out of his stupor before a smile came across his face as he lifted his cup, “You know my favourite coffee cup?”

And he felt like an idiot, a schmuck as Danny was so fond of saying, knowing it reflected on his face as a blush subtly crept up his neck. Still though, doggedly determined to save face, he shrugged with forced nonchalance before turning back to the pan and tried to focus on the breakfast.

“Babe?”

Steve's heart squeezed at the gentle tone and endearment, but he could still feel the warmth of his face, so he resolutely ignored it, earning him a huff of irritated amusement, then a fake thoughtful hum and inwardly groaned because he knew there was- “You know, I haven’t seen you this embarrassed since that time with the horse- “ And yep, there it was, the smug tone taking over the gentleness, but he was grateful for the switch of topic.

“It was the damn chopper Danny and you damn well know it!”

“But you still fell off the thing! While shooting at the chopper! And oh, what was the exact words you used?” Steve spun around aghast as Danny tsked, rolling his finger in the air before clicking with a flourish with a smirk, “Oh yeah, ‘yes Danny I do know how to ride a damn horse, heck I can even shoot from a damn horse. Because I am actually a good shot!’” Steve protested against Danny’s poor imitation of his deep voice and hastily defended himself.

“I am a good shot!”

“Not from horseback you’re not babe! And while I mildly concede your point, but maybe just stick to the solid ground. And you know, leave the cowboy yeehawing to actual cowboys?”

Steve stared and gaped before he mimicked mockingly, “Yeehawing? _Yeehawing_ , Danny? Really?” He just grinned in response and Steve wasn’t able to hold back the grin, nor the bark of laughter that came after it. “Man you’re something else.”

“I just had to break the ice,” Steve frowned, Danny just looked at him with a twinge of sadness, waved a hand in his general direction, “You looked like you just reverted back to that stoic Army mindset.”

“Navy.” He automatically replied but he stared into the blue eyes that knew him, knew just about every part of him, good and bad.

“Just making sure you’re still with me is all.” His soft reply came with a gentle smile and Steve felt his heart race and his hands sweaty before he smiled shakily, which only made his smile disappear and a concerned frown. “Steve? You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Think I just got a bit overheated with the cooking. Anyway, of course I know your favourite mug. Do you know how many times I’ve had to turn back because you’d bitch about not having the exact same mug, all because, “it makes the coffee tastes better”?” He quoted with his fingers as he ranted, only causing Danny’s eyes to brighten and with mock petulance, crossed his arms while muttering out pointedly.

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me.”

“About one hundred and ninety-two. Once a month, for the past eight years, plus doubled that because sometimes it occurs more than once and sometimes you can go stretches without forgetting the damn thing. So yes, Daniel. I know your favourite damn mug.”

He eyed the said item with disdain, it was honestly the bane of his existence, not so much the man anymore. Then he heard it, the giggles confirmed that they overheard the not-quite-a-dig-but-it-really-was towards their Danno, he turned to the door and glanced at their father, who only just smiled and gestured to them.

He grinned at the permission before stepping quickly and quietly as he could, taking care to avoid the creaky spots before he opened the door with a roar and their screams filled the house. They scrambled away from him, even Grace, who proclaimed that she was a teenager and had no time for games, laughed loudly as she sprinted behind the couch with Charlie.

He shrieked with delight as Steve bounded over the coffee table, then realising he was almost upon them, they split like they were being shot at. Steve laughed as Charlie tried to dive between his legs, no doubt to climb under the coffee table before he grabbed the wriggling legs and dangled him upside down.

“Just where do you think you’re going mister?” He mocked frowned as Charlie giggled manically, his blonde hair swaying with his body before he heard a war cry and a weight jump onto his back, arms around his neck loosely but legs tight against his sides, an oof! escaped and stumbled before righting himself.

“Let my brother go you monster!” Grace yelled, “It’s okay Charlie, I got him!”

“Danno! Help me!”

Charlie laughed when Steve bent over slightly to bring him back up, gently grabbing his head and hugged him to his chest as he growled at Grace, “Not a chance!” She tightened her legs and whacked him gently at the back of his head, keeping up the pretence. Then Steve suddenly straightened up, twisted an arm behind him to pull at her shirt lightly, proclaiming loudly, “He’s mine!”

“Gracie! Get Danno, he’ll help!”

“I won’t leave you!”

Charlie suddenly shifted and wrapped his arms around his neck and yelled loudly, “It’s okay! I got him now!” Steve winced at the loud decibels right at his ear, but he still laughed evilly.

“Or do you?” He felt both kids still before he took the opportunity to toss Grace onto the couch gently and ran with Charlie to other room.

“NOOOOOOOO!!! CHARLIE!” Grace cried from the other room, Steve laughed as Charlie answered with a wail, “GRRRAAAACCCEEEE!”

He heard it then and he felt a surge of pride to achieve the response, a snorted laughter so rarely heard that he ran around the corner, still holding a wriggling boy as he grunted and tried to escape, stood away from Danny who held up his phone. He shot the man a glare as a camera shutter sounded, then Grace ran into the kitchen, begging with much gusto, “Danno! You’ve got to save him! You’ve got to stop the evil monster from eating Charlie!”

“Alright, alright!” The other man put his phone down and squared up to him, he growled menacingly, “Give me back my son.”

Steve fought down the shiver and held the boy tighter to him, causing Charlie to giggle as he let out a fake snarl, “No.” Danny shrugged and looked at Grace, who grinned her mischievous grin and nodded, bolting out of sight but he could hear her footsteps to corner both of them in and he stepped forward with hands in his pockets.

“Last chance.”

He warned with a smile as Charlie continue to grunt and wriggle in his arms and Steve arranged his arms to secure Charlie even more, hand behind his head to gently rest on his shoulder and the other wrapped more bodily and growled. Though he thought this time, he saw some emotion flash across the other man’s face, his heart tripped before Grace tackled him from side on.

Danny shot forward like a bullet and wrenched Charlie from his grasp, causing Steve to lose his balance and fall to his knees then Grace went for the kill, she tacked him hard, putting all her weight on his body, forcing him on his stomach and she yelled victoriously, “We win!”

“Yay!” Charlie cheered, the two men laughed, and Grace hopped up as he rolled onto his back and rested his hands on his stomach with a pout, looking up at her.

“I just wanted a hug. A big monster like me feels so lonely.”

Grace rolled her eyes good-naturedly but Charlie, oh that sweet, sweet boy, let out a soft coo and demanded Danny to put him down. The patter of feet rapidly approached him, he knew he had about half a sec between seeing the blonde hair coming into view before the pointy elbow and knees tackled into his body. Sure enough, there was a thud of a small body on his and the quiet moan was real, though he happily ignored the pain as Charlie hugged and patted his chest.

He wrapped his arms around him and smiled contently, he pressed a kiss into the mop of hair and whispered a soft thanks, before Grace knelt down beside him and slotted herself against his side with an arm around him and Charlie. He pressed a kiss against her hair too, she looked up at with a sweet smile, then he raised an eyebrow as Danny stood over them, “You comfy?”

Steve grinned in response, Charlie smacked the floor on his free side, face still mushed into his shoulder, “Danno! Sit, we’re giving Uncle Steve lotsa hugs. You gotta give him one, cos your hugs are the best!”

“Is that right?” Danny chuckled, huffed as both kids lifted their heads and glared, and damn the stupid oversized kid pouting again. He sighed, rolling his eyes and muttering to himself as he laid down, shuffling closer until their sides touched and Steve smirked, hiding the warmth that surged within him.

“Dannooooo.” Charlie whined and Grace muffled her snort of laughter in his shirt, Danny sighed and moved onto his side so he could reach an arm around all of them. Steve closed his eyes and sighed in contentment, wishing for a split second that the kids were his and Danny’s, then he could feel Danny’s amusement coming in waves and he stuck his tongue out.

“Oh, that’s real mature Steven. Very mature.”

Steve just smirked again, but he slipped an arm over his and squeezed tightly, feeling Danny still and relax as a soft chuckle reached his ears, he fought back the pleased shiver.

“Alright kids, come on, let’s get breakfast so we can hit the beach.” Danny shuddered at the statement but both kids jumped up and raced to the kitchen at the promise of food. Steve suddenly felt a pang in his heart, the loss of the warmth leaving him rather bereft and Danny didn’t miss it, nudged his shoulder and murmured, “Hey you good?”

Steve blinked and smiled, “Yeah course. C’mon, I don’t trust them not to eat all the bacon.” He rolled over and pushed up to his feet, Danny was slower to move and he offered a hand, hid a private smile when he was accepted without complaint, though his skin tingled at the contact.

They chuckled as they watch the kids shove as much as they could in their mouth and gulping quickly. They grabbed their coffees and settled in their chairs, grabbing whatever was left, before he realised how hungry he was, starting to barrel through his food eagerly, Charlie giggled as Grace smile with a grimace, but Danny just looked disgusted at his lack of etiquette. Steve just smiled widely, shrugged and kept going, Danny scoffed and turned to his kids.

“And that's why you don't ever follow your Uncle Steve." He declared, smiling at their muffled laughter, deliberately ignoring his offended look. "Alright kids, when you’re done, go grab your bags. Don’t forget we’re gonna stay over at Steve’s tonight so make sure you got everything. Grace, don’t forget the sunscreen please.”

They nodded and took their dishes to give a quick rinse before putting into the dishwasher, before disappearing to get their stuff. Danny turned back to watch in horrified fascination as he watched him swallow his food with hot coffee.

“You’re an animal you know right?”

Steve paused with furrowed eyebrows and cheeks puffed up like a chipmunk, he couldn’t help the fond smile.

“You’re a Neanderthal. If Charlie mimics doing that, because he likes to copy his Uncle Steve, I will kill you.”

Steve swallowed thickly and grinned, all boyish charm and the one that had Danny shift subtly as he watched the movement travel through his throat, filled with a need to follow with his tongue and lips.

“Charlie copies me?”

His heart skipped a beat and rolled his eyes at Steve's soft awed, yet proud tone, he pointed a finger in his direction and scolded, “Don’t sound so proud, I don’t want my son to copy the man who acts like an untrained police dog.” Steve ignored the barb with a smirk as he stood up, gathered Danny’s plate and headed to the sink. He grabbed the dishcloth, copied the kids’ motions, before throwing a tea towel over his shoulder, whistling as he filled up the coffee pot and flicked it on.

He was wiping down the bench before he felt a presence behind him, he turned to face Danny. For the second time that morning, he was staring at him with calculating stare but this time, he relaxed, leaned back on the bench and crossed his arms loosely, hooked one ankle over the other. He asked, hint of a smile tugging at his mouth, “What’s up Danno?” 

Danny stayed silent and he cocked his head to the side questioningly, then he stepped forward slowly while wriggling the phone in his hand. “You know you’re great with the kids.”

Steve blinked and cleared his throat. “Yeah?”

“I mean, I was just thinking that when you walked in the door, they didn’t even blink and then you cooked them breakfast. By the way, that was actually good, I don’t know how you got that by Grace, and I don’t wanna know,” Danny cut him off with a wave of a hand, Steve hid the smirk as he continued, “Then you played with the kids, just because you could. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Charlie laugh that much. And Grace adores you.”

“I love them Danny. They’re amazing kids, but it’s because they have a great father too.” Steve realised this was a serious conversation and responded in kind.

“That’s what I mean Steve. You love them. God knows, I’ve put them through the wringer with Rachel and Stan-“

“Danny.”

“And you’ve hurt them too, when you left on those little side missions and you didn’t say goodbye.” Danny shot him a look when he wanted to argue, so he snapped his mouth shut, “But you’ve always been there. You were there for me through it all, and you love those kids unconditionally. What I don’t understand is why you don’t want kids of your own.”

Steve stilled. He had hoped against hope that Danny had forgotten their argument months ago but he should’ve known better. He was father but he was also a detective, a dangerous combination in his case as well as being too was well-versed in Steve language, he should’ve known better than to think that he’d let it go.

“You’d be an amazing father Steve, you’re good with all kids, don’t think I didn’t see you with Joanie. You love with all your being and you give everything 120%. Don’t get me wrong that includes blowing shit-”

 _Yeah, but they’d never be your kids_. Steve startled slightly at his thought, inappropriate but he had somewhere resigned himself to an acceptance of the fact and held back the frustrated groan. Karma was laughing at him, taunting him with that damn box, he knew it was coming with a sense of dread.

“-and you’re not listening. Steve. Steven!”

Steve jerked back to reality at his name, Danny was staring at him in frustration but confused but Steve waved him off and smiled weakly, “Danny please. Let it go.”

Danny shut up at hearing his soft tone and cocked his head to the side, seemingly thinking about something before he nodded to himself like he had come to a decision. He straightened up, sharp blue eyes shifting from frustration to concern, then determination with a hint of fear. He stepped closer and Steve forced himself to stay right he was, though he felt his eyes widen when Danny didn’t stop. He held his breath as he leaned into his space and braced his hands on the edge of the bench on either side of his hips, chest meeting his crossed arms. He felt a tug of desire in his stomach and a bloom of hope in his chest at the contact, which he resolutely ignored and met Danny’s gaze steadily, knowing none of the turmoil inside showed outwardly.

Danny inhaled deeply and licked his lips nervously, the notion made Steve’s resolute melt a little, he let his arms uncross and placed his hands as close as he dared to Danny’s grip. His heart leapt at the whisper feeling of skin meeting skin, the warmth from the broad chest in front of him and it took all his strength not to reach for Danny’s body and bring him closer.

Then the moment was broken when the kids came around the corner, Danny didn’t jump away like he thought he would but slowly just stepped away. Charlie entered first, chatting excitedly and Grace smiling indulgently at her little brother before she looked up and frowned.

“What’s going on?”

Danny smiled and patted Steve’s chest, and airily waved her concern off, “He got a hug because he has a very big head that not a lot of information goes into and it makes him very confused about simple human language.”

Grace snorted and Charlie whipped his head around, Steve glared at Danny, who just shrugged and walked to his bedroom before calling back, “Can you get the kids in the car babe? I’ll grab our stuff.” Steve shot another glare in his direction, before he sighed and smiled at the boy tugging his hand towards the door eagerly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, not much dialogue in this one, I didn’t realise how much of it was spent in Danny’s head but alas, the muse demanded it be this way.  
> I do think, when he’s not expressively being open and ranting, he thinks about everything in his head. Hence this chapter.
> 
> Also I should probably make note that I haven't seen anything beyond season 7, except all the little things I see on Tumblr.. but I am also aware of how the show ended, so I plan on stop watching it before that little disaster... maybe.. Anyhow, hope you enjoy!
> 
> Not beta read so all mistakes are my own.

**The beach, 1300hrs**

Danny sighed in relief as he packed lunch away, looking down fondly as his son, who was curled up on the beach towel. Utterly wiped out after swimming and body boarding with the maniac SEAL. The man was an overgrown kid himself, all too happy to supervise, teaching him to stay low on the board and ride the gentle waves.

Then it turned to a game of him throwing Charlie in the air and into the water. He trusted the man with every inch of his life, his kids’ lives, but he still had to swallow the fear of watching his boy being thrown into the ocean. Steve never let him go down long though, as soon as Charlie was in the air, he was already diving below to catch him and bring them up to surface. He could hear Charlie’s delighted screams and chanting to go again and Steve’s loud laughter that followed.

Despite his uneasiness, he was rewarded by getting to admire the sight of muscular arms that held tenderly before muscles working to lift Charlie’s weight. The streamlined body as he dove gracefully, years of training instilled in him made it look easy as a hot knife cutting through butter. He has seen Steve shirtless many times, with the man’s ability to take off his shirt whenever the opportunity arose, much to his guilty pleasure. But the sight of them together only stroked his desire for the other man, his particular parts showing interest and he had to think of naked grandmas just to temper it.

He knew it was only a matter of time before even Steve, the big dull-headed stupid idiot, would notice his heart eyes as Grace called them more often than not. He knew that he had been attracted to him from the start. Who wouldn’t? He was a Navy SEAL, oozing confidence and masculinity, he was easy on the eyes with an athletic build and ever-changing kaleidoscopic eyes; forever shifting between hazel-green to blue to grey, with a fleck of gold if you looked hard enough.

He was mesmerising and full of contradiction; a killer, there was just no two ways about it, but also a fierce protector. The tough and hard exterior hid all his soft marshmallowy inside. Paranoidly reticent (thank you Doris, not) but a goddamn nosy busybody. He chuckled amusedly at the memory of the incident with his lunch bag in that first year they were partnered up. For some reason he can vividly remember the conversation.

He was great at keeping secrets, especially Danny’s, but it still frustrated him that he shared so little of himself. Sometimes he would allow some to slip out to Danny but even then, it felt like it wasn’t much, and he always felt guilty, because Steve still made the effort. He felt greedy though, he wanted to know everything about the man he stood by, and sometimes it has been the source of their fights over the years.

Though Steve himself even admitted, after a lifetime in the Navy, all that training and all those missions, secrecy was deeply ingrained in his DNA, it was hard to try and break that habit. Despite all of it, his feelings for the man only deepened with what he had revealed so far. The years away from the military has softened his edge to his ohana, especially when it comes to Danny’s and Mary’s kids.

That was the catalyst. Then came the moment he realised he was in love, it had nothing to do with work, there was no fireworks both literally and figuratively. It was a domestically tender situation, kind words and a playfully secretive wink in an embarrassing moment. A hug in a trying time. For his little guy.

They were sleeping over at Steve’s house when Charlie had woken from a nightmare, going into Danny’s room sobbing. He had wet the bed and he was embarrassed having to wake Danno up for it. Danny’s heart had hurt at the sight, giving his son a hug and pressed a fond kiss in his unruly hair and reassured him it was nothing to be embarrassed about. He had sent him off to the shower, then getting rid of the bedding but when he returned from the washing machine, he had heard soft voices in Steve’s room.

He had snuck quietly to the door to peer in, his heart jumped to his throat when he saw Charlie looking down at his feet, Steve’s massive paws holding his hands gently. The sight was almost comical, if it wasn’t for Charlie’s tears. Steve was obviously whispering some sort of secret because Charlie looked up at him in surprise several times, Steve nodding solemnly before breaking out to a beautiful smile.

It had put him at ease, Charlie too as a beaming smile broke through his tear-stained face and threw himself at him, Steve grunting in surprise. He spotted the exact second the schmuck melted, closing his eyes as he hugged his son fiercely. There was nothing that beat the warmth from a kid’s hug, he knew this very well. His inside twisted and his heart burst warmly as Steve kissed the top of his head gently, Charlie murmuring a shy ‘ _thank you’_ and placed a shy kiss on his cheek, causing Steve to smile affectionately.

That was when he gave up fighting with his heart. That moment right there.

Afterwards when he had tucked Charlie in his bed, he turned to him and asked what he had said. The man was gripping the frame of the door above him, his shirt riding up his stomach to give a tease of skin and arm muscles in full force. As he fought off his lust, Steve had smirked and turning away as he called childishly back, “It’s a secret between us big boys Danno,” then throwing a conspiratorial wink over his shoulder at Charlie when he giggled into his pillow.

He had heaved a mockingly sad sigh, although they all knew he didn’t mean it, and shook his head, smiling at the interaction. Then as he rubbed Charlie’s back, the motion soothing to the boy and lulled him into a deep sleep, Steve had reappeared and whispered thickly, an unnamed emotion in his voice, “G’night Danno, night Charlie.”

Ever since then, Charlie trusted his Uncle Steve utterly and completely, often could be seen constantly throwing his arms around his legs just to have a point of contact. Steve never seemed to mind, often picking him up by the feet, which never failed to make him laugh, before bringing him back up for a hug.

He tried to sort out within his head on whether he wanted to take the risk of admitting his feelings and potentially outing himself as bisexual or not, despite his immense love for the stupid idiot. He had spoken with Bridget and even his mother, but fat lot of good they were. _Follow your heart_ , they said, _just kiss him and see if he feels the same way_ , they said.

He rolled his eyes at his family’s loving teasing and groaned in frustration, he had suspected that maybe Steve was in the closet too. A very heavily armoury loaded closet with skeletons, grenades, knives and guns. But he had never asked, one he was chicken shit and two, it was a sure-fire way to get on his shit list, the man could hold a grudge like no one else. Though part of him figured, and hoped, that he would tell him if he was or wasn’t, somehow that kind of conversation had never come despite the nine or something years together.

At the same time though, it was killing him not knowing, especially after hearing about Freddie Hart, he had heard something beneath the layers of grief, something regretful and wistful. He sighed heavily and turned his head to see Grace staring at him and groaned again. He did not want to talk to his daughter about this, not with Charlie sleeping peacefully in between them.

“What?”

“You’re thinking awfully deep there, Danno. You keep groaning and sighing. You okay?” He sighed and Grace’s amused voice reached him, “Yeah, just like that.”

“Grace.”

“Wanna talk about me going to Australia?”

“No!”

“Then tell me why you’re in a mopey mood.”

“Ugh!” He swore under his breath and Grace smiled smugly when he pointed at her, “I did not raise you to be this manipulative.”

“No, but you did raise me to always be able to speak for myself so, really who’s fault is it?” She grinned cheekily. 

“Yeah, yeah.” He waved a hand dismissively and Grace scowled playfully in return, then he felt the shift in the air from playful to seriousness and braced himself for her questions.

“C’mon Danno. What’s on your mind?” Her sweet concern prodded, and he sighed again, waved in the general direction of the SEAL.

“What else?” Grace laughed when he huffed in indignation, “You’re thinking too hard Danno. Just talk to him, maybe you’d be surprised.”

He whipped his head to see her knowing smile, squinted at her curiously, “Whaddya mean?”

“Nope, you’ll have to talk to him and find out.” She shook her head and deemed the conversation over, she returned to her book. He stared gobsmacked and grumbled as he pulled himself back and sat up on the lounge chair.

“Hey Grace?”

“Hm.”

“I know this is a weird conversation to have, but we’ve never really talked about it. I guess I just wanted to check in how you feel about everything?” She put down her book and took off her glasses, her brown eyes sharp questioning, reminding him so much of her mother with a streak of resigned old anger. He stared out to the ocean and continued reluctantly, “About me, you know?”

“Being not straight?”

She asked softly, clever girl he thought, picking up on where this was going and he nodded. Her response was swift and firm, “No. You’ll always be my parent Danno. And while you may be the most overprotective parent on the planet-” She smiled at his half-hearted scowl, “But you have never caused doubt about your love for me, and Charlie. You’ve always fought hard to keep us in your life and I love you so much.”

She took a deep breath, obviously fighting her feelings about her mom often leaving her and Charlie to go to England, but seemingly shook it off and turned to him again.

She smiled, looking much older than her seventeen years, “So no, whatever or whoever you identify yourself as, I don’t care. As long as you’re still my Danno.” He swallowed thickly and grasped at his heart, revelling in her giggle then he patted the empty space next to him.

“C’mere monkey.” She grumbled about being too old to be called that and having to get up from her perfectly good position, but she still came willingly. His head calmed as she snuggled against him like she was six again, he kissed her temple and gruffly told her, “I love you too.”

God he’s so damn proud of his daughter, after everything she went through as a kid, despite the kidnapping and seeing her father being shot, she was still a kind, if not particularly sassy, person. Sometimes he’d forget that she wasn’t ten and when a young woman appears, he wonders how the hell the years had gone by so fast.

He hugged her tightly and felt her smile against his shirt, enjoying these so very precious moments with her, he muttered when pressing a kiss in her hair, “When the hell did you get so wise?”

She laughed, the sound was bright but he thought it tinged with sadness, her shoulders shrugged, “Experience I suppose.”

“Yeah, so you keep reminding me.”

He huffed and chewed on his lip, thinking back on their conversation that morning and he hated it, fuck he hated every minute of it. But she was right, she was older and smarter, took no shit from anybody and that was because of him, Uncle Steve and Aunty Kono. She knows how to take care of herself, between knife training from Steve despite their many arguments, self-defence from Kono and basic protection training from himself, he also knew it was time to start letting her spread her wings.

It just all felt too soon, he just wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and keep her safe next to him forever. But he was all too well aware of just how stubborn she is, blaming himself for that particular streak in her genetics. He took a deep breath and let it out on a long exhale, resigning himself to a lifetime of stress and additional worrying about his daughter.

“Okay.”

She sat up next to him and quirked an eyebrow up, “Okay?”

“I need more details and I want every second of your itinerary,” Grace’s eyes grew bigger when she started catching on, “And I want a phone call every day, that’s not an exception in any case, or actually no, I want a Facetime, even if it’s a quick hi and bye.”

“Are you saying you’re letting me go?”

He winced at her hopeful voice and choice of words, he chewed on his lip more and sighed heavily, then with a worried glance, he nodded. His heart squeezed when she squealed and beamed at him in response, before throwing herself into another hug.

“I love you so much Danno. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. You’re welcome.” He nodded, still wondering how the hell he caved so fast as he patted her knee absentmindedly. Grace smiled so sweetly and then smacked a kiss on his cheek, she looked down at the beach.

“Finally! It looks like Uncle Steve is done.”

Danny stared as the man ducked his head beneath the ocean once more before popping up, waded onto the shore before jogging in their direction, water glistening off his skin. He licked his suddenly dry lips, as he mentioned before that he had seen him shirtless many times, but fuck, the sight still never fails to entertain. The man was approaching late forties but he still has the body of a gym rat, still kept up his tradition of running, swimming and hiking, plus the insane pace of their jobs helped as well.

Steve ran his hands over his head roughly to shake the excess off, abs and muscles tightening causing his own body to tighten, then smiled fondly when black hair sprung out wildly, refusing to be tamed. Grace snorted amusedly and whispered _heart eyes_ , grinning innocently at his half-hearted glare.

She stood up to hand Steve a towel, a grateful grin sent her way as he approached them, Danny put his fingers on his lips and pointed down. Steve followed his finger and a soft smile appeared and whispered, “Thanks Grace.”

Grace nodded as they moved away from the sleeping boy so they could still talk, she gestured to the ocean, “Good out there?”

“Beautiful. She’s nice and calm now, but see those clouds over there?” He pointed over to the horizon and Grace frowned as she followed his finger, “There’s a storm coming. So, we better pack and start heading back to my place soon, if we wanna stay dry.”

Danny squinted against the sun to the horizons and questioned suspiciously, “You sure babe? Just looks like normal clouds to me.”

Steve sighed in mild exasperation as the towel was flipped and settled over his shoulder, he turned and spread his arms wide, walking backwards to the eskies. “Will you please just trust the SEAL?”

Danno raised his hands in surrender and rolled his eyes, Grace giggled as she settled back in her chair, Steve quietly rummaging through the ice to grab a cold drink. He laid his towel next to his chair, sighing what it sounded like was relief as he rested on an elbow and looked out to horizon, sharp eyes picking up something he wasn’t able to see.

He had to bite back the groan that threatened to escape when Steve took a sip of water. This was ridiculous, he was a functional adult with a great job and two wonderful kids, and yet he got hard just seeing a tongue touch the bottle’s lip like a goddamn teenager.

“Hungry babe? There’s some food for you somewhere.” He asked just so he could stop the traitorous thoughts, Steve grinned and nodded so he gathered the little cooler bag next to him and handed it to eager hands. He chuckled at Steve’s delight at seeing his packed lunch, two chicken and salad rolls that was packed beyond its capability with a bag of trail nut mix and a banana.

“You spoil me Danno.” Steve said quietly, sending a grateful look at him, he shrugged and settled back into his chair, eyeing Grace who had closed her eyes and dozed.

“Yeah well, it’s my thanks for making Charlie’s day.” He replied softly and heard Steve’s chuckle, then he added, “Plus it’s not very often I get to spoil you. Mr I-can-take-care-of-myself.”

He could literally feel the bristling that came from the other man, long before the retort was made, “I can take care of myself, you mother hen.”

Danny gaped and whipped his head to Steve in disbelief, “Did you just call me a _mother hen_?!”

Steve shot him a glare, waved the roll in his direction with a warning, “You know damn well what I just said. Danny, who rocked up at my doorstep claiming to move in because his apartment still smelt like mould despite the treatment? Who cooked Matzo soup when certain individuals were sick, drove his daughter to her wits end after her accident? Who clucked over Lou’s injury and made sure that he had all the comforts from a home at the office? Huh? That would be you. You great big mother hen.”

Danny sputtered as Steve grinned in smug triumph and took a big bite into the roll, a devilish challenge in his eyes as he stared at him. But Danny paused and ran through his memories, finding much to his irritation that Steve was right, he huffed and crossed his arms, muttering quietly, “Sue me for caring.”

“I never said it was a bad thing Danno. Everyone will blatantly admit it’s the best thing to be on the receiving end of Danno’s caretaking skills. It’s one of your best traits that I love about you, one I’ll even admit I take for granted. But I do appreciate everything that you did, have done and continue to do. Thank you.”

Danny was astonished to hear the quiet gratitude and open vulnerability from the sailor, his throat tightening as he tried to clear his throat and weakly joked, “You feeling okay super soldier? Swallow too much salt water or something?”

When Steve sighed, he knew that was the wrong thing to say, he hurriedly tried to correct himself, “Hey. I’m sorry. It’s just- you’re welcome. You know I care about you, despite all the heart attacks and grey hairs you give me along the way,” He rolled his eyes at Steve’s pout, “And you don’t let me do this, not anymore, so you’re damn well right. I am spoiling you. And I intend to keep going with it whichever way I can.”

Steve gave him a shy smile, one he has not seen in a very very long time, and one made him melt in a one gooey puddle. He smiled in return, leaning over to squeeze his arm tenderly before settling back and yawned, he let the warm sunshine lure him into a gentle doze.

It wasn’t long before he felt a hand rub his arm gently, he blinked slowly and saw Steve’s face, letting out a mock groan of complaint, he heard a huff of laughter before a soft urge, “C’mon partner, we gotta head out now. The storm’s getting closer and we need to get out of here.” He nodded and stretched, letting out a pleased moan as tight muscles popped and loosen before he stood up to gather up the rest of the stuff.

Grace was already shaking out the towels and folding them up, Steve packed down the chairs and umbrella. Danny was fixated on Steve’s back, muscles rippling as he bent, twisting this way and that way, but the scars caught his eye. Some old, some new and some still stuck out against the tanned skin, an unfair reminder of the past, of his capture with Wo Fat and in Afghanistan, but it stirred something deep inside of him.

It made him appreciate Steve, as the partner in his life and the only other human being he trusted with his heart, even if the other man wasn’t aware of it. He never saw the scars as weakness, but strength and bravery because no matter the mission, Steve had fought hard, pushed through his tapped-out limits and came through on the other side a survivor.

It came at a personal cost he knew, Steve had never spoken about his deepest and darkest experience with any of them that he knew of, except maybe Catherine. A flare of jealousy reared its ugly head at the thought, though he exhaled heavily to shake the feeling off. It wouldn’t do them any good if he carried bitterness for something that was a part of Steve’s life long before he even came onto the scene.

He shook his head to clear the thoughts, then Steve turned back and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he caught his stare, but his eyes only caught the faint line along his temple, yet another courtesy of Wo Fat. One of the very few times he thought he had lost Steve for good. Finding him prone on the ground, his heart had literally felt shattered and soul splintering, only to be put back together when he had knelt down and touched his shoulder. He had startled awake, exhausted but ready to fight, only to relax when he recognised Danny.

The look in his eyes that day just about killed him though, still haunts him in his dreams. The dazed confusion while fighting through the drugs that flooded his senses, asking about his father in that quiet desperate tone and the heartbreaking, almost silent sobs when Danny had to break the news and he remembered the loss of his father, again.

He never wanted to see that look again. That was when he had accepted his fate of being shot at often, revelling most of the arguments with the dumb doofus, often stepping in and teaching him how to act and feel like a human, his life was now intertwined steadfastly with his own. He smiled at Steve when a heavy hand squeezed his shoulder in concern, he patted the fingers and knelt to wake Charlie.

The hand tightened its grip gently but firmly, making him look up at Steve who was shaking his head and beckoning him to move away. He grunted as he rose stiffly, the sand not agreeing with his troublesome knee, but the pain was forgotten immediately as he watched Steve gently lift Charlie. He was slow, trying to keep his jostling to a minimum, but his kid stirred just enough to wrap his arms around his neck, head lolling gently onto his shoulder and fell right back asleep.

Danny’s heart tightened and felt a lump in his throat at the easy trust, Steve grabbed the heaviest esky and chair, leaving Danny with the easy items making him smile affectionately. He would play the offended card later but right now, he just didn’t have the heart. Not when he’s watching Steve’s back move with ease, his boy sleeping peacefully on the man’s shoulder, the man he’s in love with talking with his daughter, laughing quietly.

Then Grace looked back with confusion before breaking into a beautiful smile, reaching back with wriggling fingers, he grinned at her as he grasped her extended hand. She laughed loudly as he tried to make them skip across the sand, Steve turning back with a chuckle, all soft lips and all his teeth showing. But the look in his eyes.. That was new. Soft, warm and yet something else burned beneath it all, it caused his heart to skip and trip a beat, or two.

Yeah, he was a goner alright but he couldn’t find it in himself to care, feeling relaxed as the breeze picked up and they walked back to the car. Though he really wasn’t sure what the look meant, but he felt a surge of hope starting to bloom, despite his head throwing out caution signs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That lunch bag scene (S1x19) never fails to make me laugh, just Danny being fed up and even after he tipped the bag upside down, you could see Steve's eyes still tracking it suspiciously. Just one of my favourite moments of the two chaotic dumbasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Steve’s home, 1830hrs**

“Huh. Seems like you were right.” Danny mused as he watched warily outside, even though Steve had said it was coming, it still felt like it came out of nowhere. The rain was coming down in brute force, the wind howled and the sky lit up with fierce lightning with the sharp cracks of thunder following immediately.

He flinched as another thunder cracked and rumbled, he has always hated storms like this, feeling the full fury of Mother Nature made him feel small. As if to sense his immense unease, Steve stepped to his side and placed a firm hand on his shoulder, grounding him instantly and soothed the rattled part of his soul.

“It’s okay Danno, tis but a little storm.”

Steve’s low voice reached his ears made him shiver, missing Steve’s frown he continued to stare, pointing out and started to ramble, “This is a little storm? You think this is a little storm huh? I’m not surprised. You've probably been in worse, bunkered down through them out in the ocean right? With big motherfucking waves? I’ve seen those videos Steven, big cargo ships just at the mercy of the waves, seeing it all roll and shit, made me ill several times.”

“Hey, hey, hey. Breathe Danny, what’s going on?” Steve commanded, utterly mystified as he slipped behind him, turned them away from the window and held him tightly. Too enraptured with the storm lashing down to notice the embrace at first, before he felt the vibration at his back, he realised Steve was speaking to him. His arms were like vices but it helped ground him and breathe a little easier.

He gripped around the arms tightly, until his lungs worked to match Steve's steady rhythmic breathing and sighed heavily. _He likes this, he likes this a whole lot_ , he thought to himself as he leaned back. Then he felt the chest move and shake, before he realised that he actually spoke the words out loud. His heart tripped several beats, before turning and glared up at Steve, who just smiled warmly and brought his hand up to bring him back to the heavenly warm chest.

They stayed like that for several minutes, but then the panic was starting to return. Making its presence known, his heart started to pound, his skin too hot and his body locking up. The storm seemed to match his anxiety, the wind gradually getting louder, the rain pouring even harder and the sounds of thunder rumbled on top of each other. Then a squall hit and somewhere on Steve’s lanai, a loud crash sounded, his breaths was getting shorter and choppier. He followed Steve's hands turning his body to face him and bent down a little to meet his eyes, he worriedly ordered, “Danno, breathe. C'mon. In and out. I've never seen you like this before.”

He laughed hysterically and pushed at the other man's chest jerkily as he waved to the window, "Fuck I hate storms! I hate the fact that this hellhole has storms that are usually at hurricane strength and hurricanes usually- Jesus fucking Christ!” A flash of lightning appeared so close that for a split second it was daylight inside the house, hell he swore he even heard the sizzle and the crack. Then a deafening resounding boom rattled and shook the house, making him jump and swear, his hair stood up on ends.

He whirled when he heard a scream from one of the rooms and he raced to the door, Steve hot on his heels. They didn’t even make it to the door before a small body tackled into his body, Charlie was gasping, his blue eyes wide and frightened. Danny knelt down and hugged the small body into him, tightening his arms as he felt his boy's trembling.

“Hey buddy, did that scare you?” A frantic nod. “Yeah, it scared me too. Even I had to get Uncle Steve to give me a hug.” Charlie peeked at Steve who smiled at him gently and opened his arms, Charlie eagerly accepted the invitation by jumping into his arms. Despite feeling on edge and wired, his heart swelled gently at the easy affection, then jumped again when another flash of lightning cracked, another thunder booming and Charlie whimpered. 

“Alright, sleepover in the living room.” He declared as he stood, picking Charlie up with him, holding him tight as Charlie buried his face into the crook of his neck. Danny stared after them and watched as the other man walked to the cupboard, pulling out a blanket which caused a million of other blankets to fall with it. He gathered as much as he could in one hand, then a small hand reached out to help, Steve smiled gently and gave one to him to hold.

“Danno? Uncle Steve?”

Grace’s soft voice appeared from the side and they turned, his daughter looked a little shaken and he gave her a soft smile, extended a hand out as he jerked his head towards the other two. “C’mon monkey, we’re crashing in the living room.”

Grace exhaled slowly and nodded gratefully, she looked warily outside towards the raging storm and quickly walked to his side as another thunder rumbled ominously. Steve was murmuring something to Charlie and he nodded, Danny instinctively opened an arm when Steve gave him a look before handing him over, Charlie's weight a comforting feeling on his side and overrode his own terror. 

Steve ran up the stairs, taking two steps at a time, he turned to his daughter and only shrugged when Grace was staring at him in confusion. Charlie wriggled, asking to be set down but two hands still gripped his pants, but he was bouncing a little more excitedly.

“Heads up!”

All three heads whipped up to see Steve’s maniac grin and a mattress fall from the railing, landing with a thud. He gaped and hissed at the man, “What the hell Steve?!” But he disappeared once again, though he could hear him rummaging through something before reappearing with another mattress. With the same grin on his face, yelling out once more.

“Bombs away!”

All eyes stared at him as he dropped it without a care in the world, effectively distracted, Charlie cheered and clapped his hands in excitement. Grace groaned good-naturedly and muttered to her father, “I think he wants to build a blanket fort.”

Danny stared at her, she responded with a look and a cock of her head, as if to say isn't it obvious?, he sputtered, “No- he’s- surely he’s not. Steve! Hey, babe, we’re not in the Army, we don’t need to be building a shelter when we're standing inside a perfectly solid house.”

He laughed as a sing-songy ‘Navy!’ returned, turning to his kids he waved a hand in the air in mock despair, “Honestly I don’t even know what to do with him anymore.”

They giggled and Steve just grinned as he bounded down, gathered the mattresses and grunted when he realised it was just a bit out of his carrying limit. He promptly dropped one and dragged the other to the area, pushing his furniture out of the way, up against the walls and laid the mattress down.

He frowned and decided to push the couch against the bedding so they can have back support, he stood proudly admiring his handiwork. Hearing drag sounds and grumbles, he turned and fought back the laugh at the comical sight in front of him. Danny was pulling one end, Grace pushing the other from behind and Charlie was pushing it in the middle, huffing with effort, only succeeding in bending the mattress somewhat.

Danny looked back and rolled his eyes at his amused look. “Look, obviously I have no choice but to participate in this madness,” He pointed to the kids, “They guessed what you’re doing and wholeheartedly agreed it was a great idea, and I did not have the heart to say no. But Steven, really? Aren’t we too old for this?”

Steve bristled, completely affronted, he crossed his arms while stating firmly, “We are never too old to have a blanket fort!” Grace snorted and covered her face with a hand as they shot her a look, he turned back to the overgrown child.

“Babe, first of all, blanket fort coming from a forty something year old is not cool. Second of all, you know that between our body heat and the blankets, it’s gonna get hot quickly. So can we please, please, for the love of God, just forget about putting the blankets up?”

He tried to reason with the stubborn man in front of him, ignoring his heart tugging when Steve shot him a sad puppy dog look and Grace’s quiet ‘oh my god, Danno make it stop!’. They stared at each blue eyes challenging hazel green eyes, both refusing to back down while ignoring the tension that zinged between them.

Steve held his gaze, ignoring his own thumping heartbeat and his body tightening in response. Needing to bail before he did something stupid like kiss the man, Steve made a show of sighing dramatically, heaved big put-upon sigh before muttering not-so-fake petulance, “Fine.” He hid his grin as Danny groaned in amusement and the kids laughed loudly, having successfully distracted them from the storm that still bellowed around them.

Once it was all set up, the rain gradually increased until all they could hear with hammering of the water on the roof. Both men rested on either side of the kids, Charlie still looked around nervously and Grace shifted uncomfortably from time to time. 

They were lucky though, the power still remained on and the movie was keeping the nerves at bay, but even then Danny shuffled his kids over, closer to Steve. They were happy to oblige, Danny could tell Grace wanted to lean against Steve’s side but he was staring into the storm with an emotion he couldn’t place.

He leaned over and touched the muscular bicep, the other man startled and turned to him, cocking his head with a questioning smile. Danny mouthed to him for the second time that day, you okay? Steve smiled at his concern, the tight feeling in his chest loosened and nodded in response. 

But his mind was spinning with longing, how could he tell the man that this is what he was yearning for? That he wanted this, for the rest of his life. The feeling of family huddling up in a storm, weathering it together, both literally and figuratively. He wanted Danny by his side and his kids right in between them. He loved them, he loved them all as much as Joanie, he wasn’t even ashamed to admit that his love for the kids was twice as fierce twice than he felt with his ohana.

It filled his whole being with contentment and joy. It was both a foreign, but warmly familiar, feeling and it was getting harder by the second to fight back the overwhelming tide. He knew the kids loved him in return, Charlie always demanding a point of contact just so he could get hugs, Grace often looked to him for help, usually with homework but even asked for advice about life, and he knew Danny loved him in his own way. But he wanted Danny so much more than just what they have now.

Then a pressure on his skin broke him out of his thoughts, thinking that Danny had pinched him and was ready to retaliate. But when he looked down, he saw Grace’s hand holding onto his wrist with a tight grip. Without thinking, he rubbed the soft skin of her thumb and she startled, he jerked his hand back thinking it was out of his place. His heart hurt at the thought, but he pushed it aside and asked her if the storm was bothering her.

She relaxed and grabbed his hand again, his heart tumbled as she shook her head and whispered softly, “It’s just loud.” He felt Danny’s grip still on his bicep squeeze and release gently, perhaps he had seen him jerking his hand away and was reminding him that he was allowed to comfort his children. Maybe it was just wishful thinking but he felt emboldened by his touch, he hesitantly bowed his head and pressed a soft kiss to her temple gently. 

“We’re safe here, trust me. It’ll pass eventually.” He reassured her quietly but firmly, making her smile gratefully at him. She sighed heavily and collapsed against him heavily, resting her head in his shoulder, delight surged through his body at the obvious acceptance. He playfully booped her nose and revelled in her giggles and playful swats, Charlie sleepily smacked his stomach as he turned to face Danny and snuggled closer to his father.

Then a small hand gripped his other hand, that rested on the couch behind them, easy distance from reaching Danny if he looked like he needed calming down, and tugged firmly. He smiled and let his arm drop before squeezing the hand gently, warmth flooded in his heart. He felt a heavy gaze on him, he looked up and saw the other man’s face was full of soft tenderness, the emotion made his throat tighten.

He cleared it as he glanced away, feeling slightly off balanced by Danny’s sweet expression, then it was replaced by feeling like he still could do something else to help further ease the family’s obvious uneasiness, the restless spirit inside of him was making him edgy. Then a flash of an idea went through his head, knowing that Danny would hate him, let a smirk start to form on his lips and sure enough, Danny picked up in it in a split second and groaned, pointing at him with exasperation.

“No, Steven. Whatever the loving heck you’ve just thought of doing, you’re NOT doing it!” Steve shot him a look, the smirk growing bigger the longer Danny ranted, “Don’t look at me like that! I know you and I know your many faces, that one is _I’m gonna do something that Danny will hate me for_ face. Stop it! Stop smiling!”

He ignored Danny’s complaining and turned to the kids with wide, completely fake innocent look. They stared back with a tiny bit of apprehension, which was completely unjustified his opinion, he sniffed and cupped his mouth, whispering conspiratorially, “Want some hot chocolate and marshmallows?”

“YES!”

Danny grumbled loudly at the kids’ unsurprising unambiguous cheers of agreement, Steve bounded to his feet before Danny could hit him. Though he knew that the blonde would give an earful later at some point, he chuckled in victory when Danny mock-scolded his children. But then when Charlie whined of wanting hot chocolate because it’s a scary night, he knew it was game over.

That kid. He had Danny wrapped around his finger and knew it, sure enough he heard Danny’s groan as he stood up. He was already ranting as he stepped a foot into the kitchen where he was arranging the chocolate and mugs around, he was obviously ignoring his kids’ muffled sounds of laughter.

“Steven, I know you’re a big kid, and your body is capable of eating as much sugar as you could. But-ah-ah-ah,” He cut Steve off when he went to protest, “But! The kids don’t have that metabolism! If you give them sugar now, I will not be dealing with the crazed sugar high, you will!”

“I don’t get sugar high anymore Danno. That’s all Charlie.” Grace piped up right from behind them, he turned to see Danny whirl and face his daughter, throwing his hands up with mild exasperation.

“You had hot chocolate two weeks ago and you stayed up until 2am writing frantically! You do not get a say in the matter.” Grace rolled her eyes and sulked, burrowing herself deeper under the makeshift blanket hoodie with a pout.

“C’mon Danno! They’re not gonna sleep with this storm so might as well make a fun time out of it!” He knew his own flippant response, with the kids’ another cheer, only stoked Danny’s annoyance further and was proven correct when the man hip checked him. He smirked as he boiled the kettle, the other man grabbed the milk and placed it aggressively on the bench.

“You two, go and lie down on the bed and put a movie on or something.” He told the kids and they went willingly, then he turned his focus onto him, his bright blue eyes sharp with a glare, “You know, when this storm does pass, we’ll have to put them to sleep. So I was wondering, Mr Superman, how the hell are you plannin’ on doing it huh?”

Steve just gazed back steadily, taking a deep breath and let out a pathetic drawl, “Well I was plannin’ on hog tyin’ and pinnin’ them to the bed. How bout that?”

Danny glared at him even harder and Steve grinned, admittedly stupid of him to do so, directly on the line of fire then shrugged, “How’d you feel if I pin them down?” Danny eyed him warily, causing Steve to chuckle and clarify, “Those flailing arms and legs of Charlie are dangerous, I mean they’re seriously out of control.”

The comment made Danny bark out a laugh and shake his head fondly, “Yeah, they are. I mean, it’s insane just how much he moves without even knowing it.”

“Just like his father.” Steve commented offhandedly, mixed the milk and the chocolate into the mugs and poured the water. He turned with a smirk, and furrowed his eyebrows when Danny wasn’t glaring anymore but was squinting at him rather suspiciously. 

“What?”

“What what?” 

Steve glared at his confused answer and gestured to his own face with his finger, “What's with the face?” 

“Nothing. I’m- uh, it’s nothing.” Danny shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked back his heels, Steve frowned again.

“It’s something!” He insisted, then Danny smiled smugly and waved a hand airily. 

“Now you know I feel when you don’t tell me things. Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s give this abomination of a drink to the kids before they start raising hell.” He went to collect the two mugs before Steve stepped into his space. 

“Well you seem to forget that I need to know every last minute detail of your life, remember?” Danny gaped as he smirked, “So what’s with the face?” 

“Okay fine. Just wondering how the hell you know I move in my sleep?” Danny challenged and Steve shrugged nonchalantly. 

“When you stayed here. I often thought about throwing you in my bed and pinning you down.” He heard Danny’s hitch of breath with a confused look, then with startling speed his brain repeated what he had just said and he froze. _Shit!_ And there it was, the box at the forefront, fate laughing as it finally ensnared him into the trap, with the carrot stick waving feelings of belonging to a family, the familiarity of banter and the easy feeling of domesticity. It had him lowering his guard down completely, all pretence dropped and forgotten about. 

He felt his breath catch in his throat, forcing a sharp shaky exhale and blinked slowly as he wrestled with his lack of self-control. He cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly unsure of himself. Terrified to see what could be in Danny’s eyes, he backed away and turned back to put the milk back in the fridge, then uttered softly, “Sorry. I, uh, didn’t mean to overstep.”

 _Overstep?_ Danny puzzled to himself frowning, he had to repeat the conversation in his mind because he had been too focused on Steve’s lips to pay attention, but then his brain finally caught on.

Oh.

Then his brain latched on the subtle insinuation, he felt his eyes widen, his body flooded with so many emotions. Confusion, elation, shock but even more so, relief. 

_Oh._

This was it.

This was a decision he had to make, one that terrified him as it really could be the best thing he has ever done, or the worst thing he has ever done. But he has waited a long time for a single hint, a tiny clue that Steve had felt the same way. Then shocked glance at the man and he couldn’t take one more second of the rounded embarrassed back, practically feeling the unsureness that rolled off the typically unflappable commander.

His heart hammering to the same beat as the pouring rain outside, he stood up straighter and steadily made his way over to stand behind the tall man. He took a deep breath, prayed to God he wasn’t wrong, and placed a hand on his back, immediately feeling it tighten under the skin. 

A flash of red-hot desire filled him as the image of the back muscles working hard as he put his strength into thrusting, his cock twitching in interest at the image. He mentally shook it off when he felt the other man still completely, every muscle and limb rigid. He rubbed at the tense muscles, revelling in the touch and added some pressure, as he threaded his other hand through the space between the man’s ribs and arm to lay it flat on the bench.

He stepped forward and thumped his forehead between Steve’s shoulder blades, hoping the he’d understand the intimate gesture. He smiled as the man relaxed minutely and murmured into the fabric, “Wish you had told me.”

He felt Steve’s sharp inhale rather than heard it, but it boosted his confidence. Keeping up the soothing rub of his thumb, he lifted the other to the sliver of skin on his stomach peeking from under the smooth shirt. He was envious of the lines that shaped his hips but he felt a surge of pride as Steve shivered at his touch. He slowly sat the milk back onto the bench and hesitantly placed his slightly shaky hand over his own. Danny stepped further into his space, his body melding into the other like two pieces falling into place.

Steve relaxed then, Danny exhaled heavily in relief and pushed the envelope a little more, moving his hand from his stomach and gripped onto the lithe hip firmly. Steve turned around willingly, and he knew this was going to be the best thing that ever happened, because the sailor refused to let their bodies part, his hands gripped on his own hips and pulled him even more closer. Steve slouched down slightly against the bench and he tugged him hard, their fronts colliding and those arms wrapped around his waist tightly.

But he couldn’t help the shot of fear that ran up his spine, before a warm large hand cupped his chin and gently pulled it up. Danny looked up nervously into those ever-changing eyes, before smirking proudly when all he could see was diluted black pupils with a blue-green ring around it. 

Steve licked his lips and he subconsciously copied the action, his eyes firmly stuck on the sight of his tongue peeking out. Then he felt the huff of laughter, he jerked his gaze to glare, only to freeze to see Steve’s fond expression, before his head lowered close to him.

They stared at each other for a moment, challenging each other like it was a dare, just because they were Steve and Danny, before he laughed quietly and lifted his head. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, they didn’t move for several seconds, smiling at each other before Steve bent down again and kissed him more firmly. He let out a soft noise which only spurred Steve on. 

Danny loved kisses, he really did, it was his foreplay before sex. And Steve, well something had flipped a switch, because now he was kissing him like he did with everything else. Reckless, determined and bold.

He suddenly broke away and Danny froze thinking Steve had instantly regretted what just happened. _Though he didn’t look like he did but clearly something had spooked him_ , his dazed brain tried to reason. Steve cleared his throat and glanced at him nervously, Danny couldn’t help the proud smirk of Steve’s own dazed look that was sharpening every second. 

Though he frowned slightly when he caught Steve’s subtle head nod in the direction of the living room. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, freezing again when he heard a decidedly pointed cough.

He turned slowly to see standing in the doorway with an unimpressed look, though the utter unabashed and unadulterated glee in her eyes gave her away, was his precious yet menace of a daughter.

“Charlie was wondering when he was gonna get his hot chocolate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is all the stuff I had pre written because my muse ran out of ideas. 
> 
> And I have a confession to make... I bought all of the series dvds and guys, why didn’t you tell me! *flails* There is so much McDanno stuff!! *flails more and squees* so far I’m halfway through season 8 and these guys are just killing me.
> 
> So I’m hoping my muse will be even more inspired. But for now I hope you’ve enjoyed this chapter and I am so excited to write more.. when she’s awake and ready to go.
> 
> Ps... EDDDIIIEEEEE! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Thanks to a particular comment ;) my muse is now snacking on cookies because she has thought of this chapter in basically one day. Out of nothing, so it may be a little jagged but hope you still enjoy it.
> 
> Also, I have binge watched up to season 10 and as much as I tolerate/like Tani and Junior, there is just no replacing Kono and Chin. So while I may include some things from throughout the seasons, I will definitely be running away from canon.
> 
> And also some smut ahead. Be warned.

**Steve’s home, 2100 hrs**

They didn’t get the chance to talk about it the rest of the night. There was some tension in the air that wasn’t necessarily bad, but kind that came after realising that previously thought unrequited love was in fact not unrequited. They glanced at each other, they silently agreed to putting the discussion about their kiss on hold for now.

After Grace’s interruption, they dutifully ignored her glee and finished making the hot chocolate, moving around each other easily, like an old dance. Then just as they finished drinking, the power finally cut out, making Charlie whimper nervously, his discomfort making itself known when the house plunged into darkness.

Even Danny shift uncomfortably as his eyes adjusted to the sudden lack of light, saved by the flashes of lightning. He grumbled, “Great. What the hell do we do now?” There was some rustling then a warm hand gripped his arm, gently guided him and Grace to the mattress, Steve’s calm voice reaching their ears.

“Stay here, I have a back-up generator. It’s mainly for the fridge and freezer but it’ll run a light and the fans in here.” Danny’s foot made contact with the soft edge and blindly felt his way down, then when he settled, he reached for Grace’s hand and tugged her down.

“Please hurry Uncle Steve, I don’t like this.” Grace’s soft voice answered, then a torch appeared as Steve’s face came into view, eyes kind and reassuring, he grasped the back of her neck gently and placed a kiss on top of her head.

“Hang tight, I gotta go to the shed but I’ll be right back.”

“In the shed? Steve, are you nuts?! I dunno if you realised, but there is still a hurricane force winds going on out there!” Danny whisper-yelled, blue eyes were wide and exasperated, Steve rolled his eyes and pointed to the two kids.

“Danny, they’re scared okay? I won’t be long and I’ll be careful.” He hesitated before he squeezed his hand tenderly before handing the touch over to Charlie with a soft tone, “Hey kid, you reckon you can be in charge and hold this for everyone?”

Charlie’s eyes widened, filling with panic as he grabbed Steve’s hands, “Please don’t go out there Uncle Steve! It’s too dark!”

“Hey, hey, hey. It’s okay Charlie, I’ll get wet but I know my way around okay? I’ll be back in five minutes, I promise.”

Danny’s heart clenched warmly and Charlie whispered, “Okay.” Then he realised that the beam was shaking because he was trembling. His heart twisted and ached, he reached out to pull his boy towards him and tucked him into his side.

“It’s okay son, Danno’s here. You’re safe.” He murmured and pressed a kiss into his temple, Charlie’s strung-out body relaxed and felt the little head nod against his side. He looked up and saw Grace staring towards the back door, gaping when he realised Steve had snuck away when he was comforting Charlie, fighting down the cursing that he wanted to let rip.

He stared helplessly as the wind howled even more ferociously, the rain still hammered the roof but at least the thunder wasn’t so loud anymore. Hopefully that meant the storm was starting to move away. He placed a hand on Grace’s shoulder to squeeze it gently, pouring his love into the touch, and smiled when she nuzzled it with her cheek. The familiar gesture made him melt, he missed her little habits of seeking comfort.

They perked up as a steady grumbling noise filled the house, barely noticeable under the heavy rain, then blessedly a light in the kitchen flicked on and the fans turned on. He sighed as the air began to move and eased the stifling tension, feeling his kids relax to the comforting source of the warm light. Then the gust of wind blew around them as Steve hurriedly stepped inside, kicking of his boots and shook his raincoat of the excess water by the doorway, then dumped it over one of the dining chairs.

“Whew! That was fun!” Steve grinned at them, laughing at Danny’s major eye roll, he shivered and shook his head, feeling the rain run down his face. “All right, get your phones out guys, we’ll charge them while we can. Generator has a full tank but it’ll only last the night.”

Danny scoffed good-naturedly when the SEAL ran up the stairs, obviously easily navigating in the darkness because he came back down within seconds. He chuckled as he bounced on the bed, like a child, with the charger in hand. He handed him his phone, hiding his shiver as Steve’s cold fingers brushed along his, then held out his hand for Grace’s phone. She gave him a small smile, Steve got back up again and pulled the TV cord from behind the cabinet before two lights flashed and familiar beeps of charging sounded.

“You guys okay? The storm is moving away, so it shouldn’t get much worse than this, but there’s still some lightning. So, we’ll leave the light on, okay?” The mattress dipped beneath the new weight and Danny looked at the man, the light only showed half of his face but his breath caught in his throat. He always knew that the man was handsome, but there was something about the lines softening his face that made him look years younger.

The rain seemed to reinvigorate his spirit because his eyes were bright and playful, the charmingly boyish grin made an appearance and Danny was helpless not to return it. “Thank god. But we’re good now we got that light, thanks babe.” Then he frowned and waved in the direction of the phones, “What about yours?”

“It’s still good, I charged it when we were at the beach.” Steve shrugged and wrinkled his nose, “And I need to get out of these clothes.” Danny laughed as Steve made another trip, coming back down in a white T-shirt and black shorts, he fought back the urge to kiss him again.

“Hey Charlie, why don’t you go and warm Uncle Steve up huh? He did have to run in the rain after all.”

Steve grinned as Charlie eagerly obeyed Danny’s gentle command, diving to tackle him and burrow his little body into his side. Once he was comfortable and yawned, crashing hard after basically running on adrenaline, Steve hugged the boy to him close and gave Grace’s shoulder a quick squeeze. She kissed his cheek affectionately in response, before sliding down further in her spot and closed her eyes, then suddenly he felt dead weight on his chest and glanced down to see Charlie out like a light already.

He chuckled to himself and busied his hands by stroking the wild blonde locks, feeling the little chest rise and fall, his love for the kid swelling. He looked up to see Danny’s warm gaze and smiled when the other man mock pouted, he reached out and hesitated for a beat or two before touching Danny’s lips. His thumb sweeping across the smooth skin, his heart thumped heavily twice as Danny smiled and pressed a firm kiss to it, before a mischievous smile appeared and nipped sharply into his thumb.

He knew his face gave him away, feeling his eyes narrow as Danny smiled innocently and shook his head. He gently moved Charlie to put him next to Grace but little hands gripped his shirt and refused to let go, he glanced at Danny helplessly but the bastard just chuckled at him. The other man shuffled down and tossed a blanket to cover them, then he leaned over to him, Steve held his breath as soft lips met his and retreated slowly.

“Thank you.” Steve blinked owlishly at him and was met with a soft laugh, “For everything, especially tonight. You made our night better than it would’ve been at home.”

Steve’s throat burned at the gentle words and he rasped out quietly, finding his hand under the blanket and squeezed. “I’d do anything for all of you.”

Another kiss and honestly Steve’s heart couldn’t take it anymore. “I know,” Danny replied, “Good night Steve.”

“G’night Danny.” He shifted until he laid down between Danny and Grace, Charlie on his chest and he smiled to himself. _God I want this for the rest of my life_ , was his thought as he slipped into a dreamless sleep.

-H50- -H50-

A foreign sensation is what woke him up, groaning as he opened eye blearily to see a fuzzy outline of a person in front of him. He muttered to himself before trying to get back to sleep, a muffled snort reached his ears before multiple pokes to his shoulder and face made him grumble. Then smooth laughter reached his ears and he opened his eyes fully to see Kono’s blinding smile and teasing eyes greeting him.

“Kono.” He smiled tiredly but affectionately, belatedly realising it was bright and a glance out the door told him it was a beautiful day. He turned back to the woman in front of and she grinned.

“Heya boss man! You know I’ve never known you to sleep in. Like ever.” He chuckled, shuffling to the edge and she offered her hand, he accepted it gratefully as she pulled him up upright.

“It’s been a long night. What the hell are you doing here? Hang on-” He blinked at her and asked confusedly, “How’d you get here?”

“Howzit?”

He looked up at the familiar greeting, Chin was leaning on the wall, sipping casually from a mug, the strong aroma of coffee wafted through the air and he smiled. “Chin,” He furrowed his brows and asked, “Seriously though, how’d you get here?”

“Those maniacs got up at god forbidden hour to try and drive here, only to realise there were roadblocks and trees everywhere, thanks to the lovely _little storm_ we had,” Danny’s mocking emphatic tone belied his fond look, as he stepped from the kitchen and waved a hand to the two cousins, he finished vexedly. “So they took his uncle’s boat and ferried their way to the beach. Because apparently that’s a really smart way to travel.”

“You boated here?” Steve raised his eyebrows and laughed, he shook his head and joked, “Wish I thought of that ages ago.” Danny scoffed and kicked gently at the couch while handing him a hot mug of coffee.

“It’s not a competition you Neanderthal animal.” Steve smirked at his declaration and looked up to Chin, raised the cup in his direction.

“Mahalo brother.” Chin raised his in salute and Kono chuckled, he turned to Danny with a puzzled look. “How did I not even notice you guys move?”

Danny smiled fondly and poked his shoulder, “We literally got up not even half hour ago. Relax soldier, you’re allowed to have a sleep in you know.” He turned back into the kitchen and waved his hand at Steve’s exasperated ‘Navy’. He shook his head as the cousins laughed, then Kono turned to him with a determined look.

“So whaddya need a hand with first, boss?”

Steve set the coffee down and lifted his arms to stretch out his tight back, groaning in satisfaction as the muscles popped. He picked up the coffee, took a sip and grinned when he realised Danny had put in the butter, before he looked up and asked warily, “How bad is it?”

Kono winced and Chin sipped pointedly, Danny peeked around the corner and shot them an amused glare before answering him drily, “Well, it was a super storm, despite what you thought, and this is an old house. With old furniture and trees, with some things you forgot to tie down. How bad do ya think it is?”

Steve shot him a look and stood up, then a glance told him what he was missing, “Where are the kids?” He followed Danny’s point and spotted two figures outside sitting down on the grass and he exhaled in relief. Then he steeled himself for the worst, with a building sense of dread, he inhaled sharply. “Alright, let’s go see the damage.” Completely missing Kono’s mischievous grin, a twinkle in Chin’s eyes and Danny silently patting himself with pride.

They stepped outside and Steve took in the scene before him, eyes sharp and assessing. The lanai was safe, but his backyard was full of green debris, some trees were upturned and big branches laid on the grass. Though he noted happily that his favourite trees that lined along the property still stood tall and proud, he turned to see Chin’s uncle’s boat bobbing along and spotted his and Danny’s beach chairs were wrecked to pieces.

He silently mourned the simple items that carried a lifetime of memories, but he was relieved that in the grand scheme of things, his house was spared from the worst of the storm’s fury. Just to be sure though, he walked down towards the beach and turned back to the house, nothing seemed damaged so far.

He eyed the balcony and spied that the umbrellas he had taken down and tied up was in a different location, he voiced his mild annoyance, “You know this isn’t as bad as you all made it out to be.” Then his brain clicked into gear and he gave a heartfelt, long-suffering sigh, realising it was just a joke, Steve turned back and see all three conniving smug grins and Kono, completely unable to help herself, cackled.

“We know. We just wanted to mess you around a bit.”

Steve rolled his eyes in response, but smiled as he realised that his friends, and ohana, did arrive to check in on them so he couldn’t get too mad with them. It was nice to have some time off, but he had missed them a lot, Danny must’ve sense he was getting into a funk because he hip checked him and Steve nudged back. They turned to see Grace still lying on the grass, no doubt thankful to see the clear skies and Charlie was messing around with some sticks and talking to himself.

They talked amongst themselves for a while, catching up on the storm’s event and enjoyed the sunny, breezy day with refilled coffees and day-old masalas that the cousins brought over, before getting to work. Chin brought his truck into the yard and raked up the debris, Charlie was happily practising his stick throwing skills under Grace’s watchful eye as she gathered the smaller branches, while Kono and Danny dragged some of the bigger branches to him.

He worked the chainsaw to chop them in more manageable pieces, much to Danny’s complaining that he got the easier job out of all of them. _Yeah, it’s an easy job_ alright, Steve smirked and scrunched his nose up as sweat poured down his face and neck, fogging up the safety glasses he had on.

“Babe!” He jerked at Danny’s shout and looked up, stopping the machine as he gestured towards the house, he cocked his head and Danny rolled his eyes, “Power’s back on. Might wanna shut off the generator.”

Steve gently set the chainsaw on the ground and shouted back, “Don’t you know how to work the damn thing?” Danny grinned, easily visible even at this distance, he leaned against the pole and gestured at him to come over. Steve rolled his eyes but jogged up anyways, Chin and Kono took the chance to have a break as they headed to the ocean with the kids, grinning as he approached the blonde, “What? You need help to turn the generator off?”

Danny glanced to the group and there was look in his eyes that made him pause, his skin tightening and his heart skipping a beat, then he replied haughtily, “Well in case of an emergency I should know about these things in the future,” A hand waved dismissively. “You know, in case we get another super storm. Which in this hellhole, I wouldn’t be surprised if it happens again tonight.”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Believe what you like Danno, but those kind of storms don’t actually happen very often.” He nodded to the garage, leading the way before throwing a smirk. “Only every couple years or so.” Then he whistled a merry tune as his words triggered Danny into ranting about storms in general before opening the door for Danny to step through.

The noise of the generator filled the air as he knelt down before a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He glanced up at Danny, who was biting at his lip, before he stepped in closer, the hand moved to his cheek and stroked his stubble. Steve closed his eyes, the touch sent sparks of desire through his body, gentle swipes of his thumbs before he felt Danny’s lips on his.

The previous kisses paled in comparison to this one as Danny’s lips moved over his without hesitation, he let out a soft noise from his throat and felt his smile against him. They kissed for a moment before Steve stood up to his full height, not breaking the kiss Danny’s hand slid down his back and gripped tightly. He grasped Danny’s face gently and angled his head to slide their mouths together eagerly, teeth nipping the bottom lip, only to soothe the marks left by sucking on it gently.

Danny was the one to let out a soft groan, the sound went straight to his cock, and he stepped in closer to the other body, he exhaled raggedly as their fronts met and cocks brushed each other, gratified to feel the same lust in the other man.

“Danny.”

He whispered softly, his voice rough making Danny shiver and dived back into the kiss, Danny’s tongue demanding entrance and his other hand wrapped around his waist to tug him impossibly closer. They battled for dominance as Steve backed him into the corner bench and grinded his cock against the hard panes of his stomach, whined deep in his throat as Danny gripped his waist and rutted against him hard.

They broke for air and panted but they didn’t stop their groping, Steve finally was able to run his fingers through the blonde strands he yearned to do for years, Danny slid one hand down the back of his pants and palmed his ass firmly. He pulled back slightly but leaned down to kiss him again, shoving his tongue to stroke along Danny’s tongue and slid his hand down to where his happy trail mapped the way and paused. He stopped the kiss to stare at Danny, who had his eyes closed and panting softly, Steve’s chest puffed up with satisfaction at the mussed hair and then blue eyes sent a shock to his system.

It was lust sure, but it was relief, longing and happiness and he knew his own eyes reflected the same feeling. He pressed his hand against his stomach, fingers stroking the hair at his navel and sent him a questioning look. Danny released him only to grab his face and nodded before going back to kissing the hell out of him, Steve groaned as he slid his hand down and let his fingers following the trail before gently sliding his thumb alongside Danny’s cock.

“Fuck. Steven.” The other man swore quietly, and his hips stuttered but continued to ground against his fingers, Danny huffed as Steve grinned into his mouth, finally wrapped his hand around the smooth cock and firmly stroked him. Danny grunted softly, mouths still fused together, as his thumb circled the head before spreading the precum down his cock, Steve’s lips were red and no doubt bruised but he didn’t care about that.

All he wanted was to watch Danny fall apart by his hand, but he knew this wasn’t the time and certainly not the place, not with his kids and their friends down at the beach. Danny seemed to be on the same page because he released his mouth and panted softly, gently gripped his arm that stroked his cock.

Steve stopped immediately and slowly slid his hand back out, but not without melding his body back into Danny again. He rested his head on his shoulder huffing softly before groaning with pained laughter when Danny squeezed his own cock playfully.

“Dammit Danny.” He cursed amusedly.

The blonde cleared his throat and murmured huskily, “I know. But you just- you started it!” Steve reared his head back in astonishment, he waved a hand in his face, “You and your stupid arms with that chainsaw. And the wet T-shirt. Just damn you Steve.” Steve grinned and Danny rolled his eyes at him, making him chuckle and then he stepped away.

He didn’t get far when Danny pulled him back in to press a gentle kiss, an affectionate and sweet gesture that made Steve’s heart tumble and embarrassing need to cry. He returned the kiss with a gentle nip to his bottom lip before they broke away and leaned their foreheads against each other. Steve rubbed his nose against Danny’s with a grin as Danny groaned in mild complaint.

“Don’t make it sweet!”

Steve laughed and murmured, “You started it first.” Danny smiled as they wrapped their arms around his other, feeling the lust settle and twist into warmth and affection, Steve’s heart slowed to a content beat and felt Danny’s pulse smooth out, his lips pressed against his collarbone. Steve closed his eyes and let the embrace wash over him before they stepped apart, Danny intertwined their fingers together and gave it a squeeze before letting go.

Thankfully their bodies cooled off by the time Steve actually showed Danny how to work the generator, they looked at each other and laughed at each dishevelled appearance, they could fool Charlie but they won’t be able to fool Grace, Chin or Kono. So they snuck into the house to buy themselves time to appear more decent, in guise of gathering drinks and food for the others.

It was a failure of course, judging by Grace’s wrinkle of her nose though her eyes were once again filled with glee, Kono’s claps of utter delight and Chin’s exasperated sigh but they marched on and ignored the reactions surrounding them, though they could see Charlie was confused about what was going on but he still smiled and babbled on.

They ate their lunch in relative peace until Grace took Charlie inside for a shower and Kono took the opportunity to interrogate them. She spun to them, her dark eyes dancing as she demanded, “Spill! When, what, how, where?!” She ignored Chin’s protests and pinned Steve down with her stare.

He shifted and leaned subconsciously towards Danny, who picked up on it and because the man knew him like no one else, fondly warned her. “Look it’s new, okay? We haven’t really had to chance to talk about it yet.”

Steve sighed in relief but Kono waved a hand and leaned forward slightly, “But you’ve kissed. So does that mean you guys realised your “unrequited” crushes were actual crushes? Like actual requited crushes? Does this mean you’re gonna actually date?”

“Kono! C’mon they’ll talk about it if they want to talk about it.” Thank god for Chin Ho Kelly, Steve and Danny prayed silently. “Honestly how’d did I get such a nosy cousin?” He smiled serenely at her glare and she huffed.

“Okay fine. I only waited years for this happen but whatever.” Then a deceivingly innocent smile crossed her face, a sharp cunning look shot their way as she drawled lasciviously, “But I wanna know _all_ the details.”

“Kono!” Chin groaned and thumped his head on his palm and they laughed, Kono was the loudest of all and she shook her head, her grin wide and infectious.

“I meant the conversation Chin! Get your mind out of the gutter.” Chin, in a very rare lack of composure, glared at her and Kono just smiled sweetly as she turned to them. “Seriously though, I’m glad you’re gonna talk about this. You both know that we love and support you right?”

Steve’s heart squeezed at her serious but earnest face and smiled, his voice thick and quiet, “Of course we do Kono. Thank you.”

“Yeah ditto babe.” Danny replied quietly then he looked at her warmly even as he smacked his arm, “And he means to say that we love you too, even when you’re being a menace.” Steve held out a fist to Chin and he bumped it in return, making Danny scoff and shake his head. “Typical military men. We love you too Chin.”

The man nodded but the smile was blinding and his eyes twinkled at the statement, “Ditto brah.” Danny groaned and they laughed at them, before falling silent, content in each other’s company.

Then, “But seriously I wanna know details.”

“Kono!”

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Hawaii Five-0... unfortunately. 
> 
> Also, no idea where I'm going with this so enjoy whatever may or may not comes out of my muse.
> 
> PS. She strikes only when she feels like it.


End file.
